The Box
by Revan's Pet Duck
Summary: There is a box hidden deep within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. For generations, Padawans have gone on a search for this mysterious box, but none have succeeded. But tonight ObiWan Kenobi will find this box... and the mystery within. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! Ah! All credit goes to LucasArts, BioWare, and George Lucas himself. I take no credit!_

**The Box**

In a back and hidden basement room of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, there is a box. Rare few have seen it, and none dare to open it and see what is inside. They have been warned against it, and know that such things would result in nothing good.

Young Padawans who explore the temple rarely find the room, but a few in history have. A few have been curious enough to look inside the box, but none have been able to before a Master appeared and shooed them off.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been at the Jedi Temple since his very early childhood and he had, of course, heard the rumors of the box. Upon occasion, a friend would suggest that they go looking for the box and see what was inside, but they never accomplished their mission to find out what was inside the box. The knowledge only remained within a few trusted Masters and the knowledge had been passed down from generation to generation, and none of the Padawans knew how long that box had actually been in the temple, only that it had been a long time.

Obi-Wan was your average nine-year old Padawan. He knew how to fight, he knew how to use the Force, but he was still learning, and he had his problems controlling the Force and his emotions. Though talented he was, he was still young, and still only a child.

Curiosity is something all people possess. The intensity of the curiosity and whether or not they act on it however, depends on the person who possesses the curiosity.

A rather typical day passed by, followed by a rather typical night. Prepared to sleep as he usually did, Obi-Wan sat himself down onto his bed in his small and undecorated yet calming room. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, the conversations with his friends from earlier that day plagued his mind.

They had spoken, again, of the mysterious box. It was joked that they should go, tonight, on the hunt for the box. It was also said that one of the Padawans had gone in search of the box and found it only days ago, and was shooed away by a Master, but if they had a stealth belt, perhaps they could go and actually look inside the box. There were certainly alarms of some sort, but one strong with the Force could disable them.

Not your regular Padawan. Not Obi-Wan certainly. However, tonight was different, tonight things went differently than they should have.

Tonight Obi-Wan searched for the box, and he found it.

It was cold and damp in the basement level of the temple, though somehow it was oddly soothing with the quiet drops of water in the distance and the feel of the cool stone beneath his feet as he walked with slow speed. His breathing was light and in tune with the hum of sensors and electronics made to protect the temple.

The Padawan that had apparently found his way to the box had been speaking about it earlier that day. _If you follow the main hall in the basement level all the way to the back and continuously turn to the left on every first left you'll find the room…_

Another left… and another one… Obi-Wan felt his mind rush with anticipation and his breath catch in his throat as he found the door. _The door is almost the same color as the walls, grey stone, but you'll notice there is more moisture absorbed in it, resulting in the door being a bit darker than the walls._

And it was just a bit darker than the walls. Obi-Wan held a hand up to it and felt for the small square the Padawan had said was there. Near the center of the door. Obi-Wan's hand slipped over something soft and he pressed his hand against it hard.

A light gasp found its way out of his mouth as the door opened slowly and with the sharp sound of stone dragging against stone. Quickly, he snapped his stealth belt that hugged his waist so that he turned invisible. He pulled out the training lightsaber he had nicked and carefully rested it in his sweaty palm.

Reaching out with the Force, he felt… nothing. _There will be the buzzing hum of sensors when the door opens,_ the Padawan had said. _They will detect you, which is why the Masters always come running._

Why wasn't there the hum of sensors? Obi-Wan heard nothing, only the distant trickle of water drops behind him and his breathing, heavy with anticipation.

_No matter if the Masters come or not, I'm opening that box._

Without thinking, without a single worry, filled only with curiosity, Obi-Wan reached to open the box and a blinding white light inhabited his vision as he felt a strange sensation, different than any other he had ever felt before in his life before he looked around him and saw mostly white, but something else in the distance.

He was visible again. The stealth belt was still on, so he tried turning it off. Both ways, he was still visible. Scrunching up his brows in confusion, realization dawned in Obi-Wan's mind.

He was trapped.

Fear ran through his veins and sweat trickled down the back of his neck. His palms grew sweatier and he quickly put the lightsaber back into his pocket for fear of dropping it and making too much noise.

It was silent. No noise, not a thing besides his own breathing. He remembered that there was something else in there and he began walking towards it. He walked quicker when he saw two pillars, a strange and foreign design carved into them and a small bedmat with a cloaked person sitting on it.

"Who… who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to sound brave.

The cloaked figure seemed startled by Obi-Wan's presence and turned towards him to reveal the face of a young woman with short black hair and piercing yet sullen green eyes. In her hands was a mask Obi-Wan had seen before.

_Where have I seen it?_ He asked himself mentally. The woman stared at him for a moment and the Padawan felt strange under her stare. But as she opened her mouth to answer his question, where he had seen the mask before revealed itself in his mind. In the Jedi archives.

"Revan," she answered. "My name is Revan."

Obi-Wan's eyes bugged out of his skull as he examined Revan. "Wait… Darth Revan? The Dark Lord of the Sith from almost four thousand years ago?" She nodded. "But that's impossible! The texts say that the Jedi executed you, that you were the first enemy that they executed."

She smiled hollowly. "That's what the texts say. They locked me in here instead. Hid me in the temple when I refused to surrender. When instead I turned on them."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Obi-Wan asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I've been in here a long time," Revan replied. "I've had time to think. And I still don't like the Jedi, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill the first person that comes in here, even if it would grant me my freedom. Of course, I'd be possessing your body and that would be quite odd."

"But… there's holovids of your execution," Obi-Wan said confusedly.

Revan nodded. "There should be. There was someone in here before me, a Rakata, and he possessed my body when he left and the temple locked me in here. Then they executed him, in my body, just in case I had refused to comply with their wishes of eternal isolation."

"Wow." It was a lot to register in just a few moments. Obi-Wan had studied the history of the Jedi before, hearing the names of many Dark lords of the past, including Revan's, and it was strange, so strange to see her… actually see her in person.

"What's your name?" Obi-Wan's thoughts were distracted and he looked back up and saw Revan with a light smile on her lips. She was pretty. And young too. Probably not even past thirty five. "I may not know what it's like when people converse nowadays, but where I'm from we usually like to know the names of one another. Usually."

Obi-Wan tried to smile at this, but he was sweating so greatly right now. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said slightly nervously.

"Nice to meet you Obi-Wan," she said gently, motioning for him to take a seat next to her. He thought about declining, but she would certainly insist, and how could he stop Darth Revan from making him sit? His knees were feeling weak anyways, so he did take a seat next to Revan.

She was wearing large billowing black robes, he observed. She had set down the mask she had been holding on the ground and looked over at Obi-Wan.

"I may not be so great with this sort of thing anymore, but you seem to be rather strong with the Force," she told him. "Tell me, do you imagine yourself to someday be a great Jedi? Someday running off to help others?"

"I know how you fell," Ob-Wan told her. "I've studied it."

"Ah but I studied others' mistakes too," Revan replied with a clear look that told him to listen. "I may not have ever been that good with advice, but over the millennia I have spent in this box, I know that I should tell you what I have in mind. I haven't had any company since I've been put in this box, mind you."

Obi-Wan tried to smile, but it was very difficult. Finally he just let loose a hollow and forced laugh, trying to appear less frightened.

"Just… don't get cocky. Don't do something stupid like I did. And as great as it would be to be the model Jedi, they aren't always right, and sometimes you need to stand aside." Obi-Wan was about to protest when Revan held up her hands. "I'm not saying run off to war like I did when they tell you not, I'm just saying that sometimes you need to twist things up, just a bit. They can be wrong." She smiled to herself. "They can be really wrong."

Obi-Wan nodded, acting like he understood, and he did on some level, it just might take some time to get it into his system. "So… so… can I leave? How do I leave?"

Revan nodded her head. "I let you leave. It's as simple as that. I have no desire to trap you in here when you have nothing to deserve such a sentencing as I did, so you can leave now."

He was about to say something more than the same white light that he had seen upon entering the box and the same strange sensation filled his body and senses as the light faded away and he found himself back in the same room he had been in before. He was visible still, having turned off the stealth belt when he was in the box, and Master Yoda was also in the room.

Obi-Wan panicked and was prepared to run out of the room, but he couldn't move if he wanted to. He was frozen with fear.

"See you now why discourage we do you opening the box," Yoda greeted Obi-Wan with a solemn look on his face. "See I that you Revan spared." He nodded his head in thought. "Chaged, she has."

"Am… am I going to be punished?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Yoda answered and Obi-Wan let loose a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Give you advice she did?" he asked. The Padawan nodded. "Good advice, I hope it is. To no one, speak of this. Goodnight Padawan Kenobi."

Yoda walked out of the room, leaving behind a confounded Obi-Wan. Shaking his head, glad that he wasn't being punished, Obi-Wan snapped on his stealth belt and became invisible as he left the room. Had Yoda turned the sensors off, expecting a Padawan to come tonight? Had he wanted Obi-Wan to see Revan?

All worries and confused thoughts flew out of the Padawan's mind as Obi-Wan fell onto his bed and had a dreamless and peaceful night's sleep.

XxXxX

I don't really know if Obi-Wan is the best character for this story, but I picked him anyways. I suppose you could change Obi-Wan into Qui-Gon Jinn or maybe even Anakin Skywalker if you'd prefer, but the story is around the same I suppose. Mainly, I wanted a reason why Obi-Wan seemed like such a good and perfect Jedi, and an encounter with a supposedly dead Dark Lord seemed to be the right motivation. Who'd want to end up in an isolated box for four millennia?

Feedback is ALWAYS greatly appreciated, but no flames, please. Thanks.

By the way, for those of you reading Destiny or The Huntress, I apologize for the slow updates lately. I felt so bad about rarely updating (school, soccer, life, ack!) I had to get something up so I'm uploading two already finished one shots tonight. The Box and Almost. I'll try and update Destiny and The Huntress by the end of the month!

-much apologies-

Hope you enjoyed this! It was written for the 12th Dueling Circle Challenge: Crossovers.

_EDIT 9-15-05: Thanks for the reviews guys, VERY much so. And Amber Penglass, on the back of the KotOR game, it says it takes place four thousand years before the Galactic Empire. I guess the Sith couldn't help but reappear again, even if Revan was lightside. Those darned Sith!_


End file.
